Embrace
by xzerox195
Summary: What happened to the boy who said life was cheap? 1xR For the Endless Reflection Challenge


Summary: For the Endless Reflection Challenge - Ten years after the Eve Wars.

 **Embrace**

It wasn't fair.

The day had started like any other. The drive to the office, the long walk to her desk, the endless stacks of paper waiting for her, and as always Heero constantly by her side. But then without warning, the steadfast and reliable Heero had fallen.

Shaking violently every muscle in his body threatening to rip itself apart. It had taken five security personnel to hold him down until the ambulance arrived. The trip to the hospital had been tense. Once Heero's body allowed him control once more tests were ran and scans were performed. After what seemed an eternity the doctor walked in and presented the results.

It was the Zero system. The thing that had kept Heero alive and saved the world from destruction 10 years ago was now going to cause the final chapter of his life to occur. The Doctor had given him 4 months left to live and commented on how agonizing the pain must have been over the past year based on the results. Yet Heero being Heero, hadn't shown any indication.

Already past the point of miracle drugs and treatments the only diagnosis was acceptance.\

-6 months later-

He felt weak. Every day his body felt heavier and the fight against consciousness was becoming an impossible task. Everyone told him he was defying the impossible, so pain and fatigue were expected.

He stared out the window as dust blew up from the tires of their small car as it traveled down a dirt road. Relena sat across from him in the driver seat humming a cheery tune as they drove. Heero smiled while stealing a quick glace at her before returning to look out at the scenery passing by.

She had been his anchor through this whole ordeal. She had been there when the doctors delivered his fate and without a second thought had given up her career, her life, everything to help him. It made him feel terrible that she had to give up so much for something that should only be affecting him, but looking back on the past few months he knew he wouldn't of made it this far without her.

Lately his mind had been gnawing at the fact that this was the end for him. At first he thought he could beat the cancer and the radiation poisoning that the zero system had left him with. But now he knew there was no escape.

His thoughts turned suddenly when he realized the terrain was becoming familiar. They were driving along a beach now, the beach he had first washed up on when he first arrived on earth. He turned to Relena and she gave him a knowing smile.

"I thought you would enjoy a trip to the place where we first met, just try not to steal an ambulance this time."

Heero smiled giving her a thankful nod. There had once been a time in his life where he simply did not believe in God or any type of higher being. But now, he wasn't sure he could accept that. Because if that were true then everything he knew and everyone he had come to care for were destined to one day fade into nothingness and would ultimately be nothing. And right now driving along the beach where they first met, he knew he wasn't okay with that sentiment.

The car stopped and Relena immediately got out and ran around the car to help Heero out of the car. He still had enough strength to get around but the extra help was appreciated. Arm in arm they walked down the steps to the beach where it all began.

When they reached the shore line Relena stopped and turned to look at him. He knew she was keeping up a facade, she knew things were coming to an was the hardest part of everything. Knowing that no matter how hard he fought he was going to fail Relena in the end. That he was not strong enough to over come this. The thought had been gnawing at him for a while and he couldn't find the strength to talk to her about it. He was suppose to be the strong one.

Then as if reading his thoughts Relena placed a hand on his face and found his eyes with hers. "Heero you don't have to fight anymore, you have fought long enough."

The words hit him like ice. She knew, she had probably known for a while.

"Thank you Relena." The burden lifted and he felt whole once again. Yet Relena looked upset.

"I just wish you had had more time Heero. There is so much good in the world, and you have only seen so much of the bad."

"Relena I have seen you. There is nothing in this world that can ever be more good."

Relena pressed herself against him then and he held her with all the remaining strength he had. Wishing against the fates the moment would last forever.

Heero passed the next week, with his friends and more importantly Relena by his side. He embraced death that day as you would an old friend. They walked arm and arm off into what is considered the unknown to mortals.

Relena went back to the beach where they had first met once again and let the sand and the waves wash her tears away. Knowing that her time with Heero was not over and she would see him again one day. For heaven doesn't know the definition of goodbye.

Authors Note: Sorry for the shortness of this fanfic I planned on making it longer but time got away from me. Huge thank you to the community for the Reflection Challenge and for motivating me to write a again. Gundam Wing will always hold a special place for me and I have spent more hours than I care to admit reading the fanfics on this site. Hope you all enjoyed please RxR!


End file.
